


The Art of Loving You

by that_one_weird_fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Museums, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Poems, M/M, Mutual Pining, Painter Yamaguchi, Photographer Tsukishima, Pining, Possessive Behavior, slight oikawa tooru/yamaguchi tadashi, they don't know each other yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weird_fangirl/pseuds/that_one_weird_fangirl
Summary: a tsukkiyama painter x photographer au!





	The Art of Loving You

"Hinataaaaa help meeeeee," a certain freckled man groaned as he banged his head to the café table for the nth time of the day. He was beyond stressed, with his final project's getting nearer.

"Why don't you just paint me Yamyam?" the ball of sunshine beamed, only to be smacked in the head by his raven-haired boyfriend. "Dumbass, if he would paint you, he's gonna get an F."

Hinata pouted, "Well at least he's not gonna paint your grumpy face, Bakageyama"

Yamaguchi gulped his cinnamon roll while watching as the couple before him started to bicker again. Seriously, he isn't sure if he should be amazed by the couple's ability to bicker at almost everything at all or be amazed that the two have been dating for 2 years now.

"Hey, you guys, you're giving my sweet little Tadashi a migraine" Suga, Tadashi's actual-sent-from-heaven senpai, intervened as he noticed that Yamaguchi was so close to tears and so close to banging his head to the wall.

"What should I paint? _Who_ should I paint? When should I paint? Huh?" Yamaguchi struggled as confusion started to foray his mind. Suga, being the squad mom that he is, (oh by the way, hi Dadchi!) placed a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder and gave him a calming smile.

"Calm down, Tadashi. First, tell me what this project of yours is about, ne?" 

Yamaguchi took a deep breathe, "My professor told us that we should paint a subject, specifically a person, that reminds us of something that we love," he paused, unsure if he shouldn't have said that part since he doesn't have anyone in particular that he loves romantically (well except for Oikawa-senpai from Business Management course)

Suga nodded at him, urging him to go on. "He said that our work are gonna be posted for the university's art gallery but, I still don't have anything to paint!"

Suga ruffled his hair, "Now, now, calm down, okay? You still have time, right? Why don't you walk around the campus and see if someone piques your interest?"

"I...... Yeah..... I-I think I'll do that" Yamaguchi started to shove his things in his bag, stood up and mumbled a quick 'good bye' before leaving the café.

 

_Ah, the power of Sugawara's voice._

 

 

Yamaguchi walked around the campus as Suga-senpai suggested. He went to the gymnasiums but almost everyone in the basketball team and rugby team looked really _mean_ and Yamaguchi _does not_ want to paint them, thank you very much. 

He headed next to the modelling club. Sure, they were pretty, perfect even. They have gorgeous, symmetrical faces and curvy bodies but Yamaguchi can't feel anything about them.

He's always been known to paint with his feelings as well as his art portraying it. He wants to feel this particular feeling. A particular feeling he can't name.

Yamaguchi sighed. _Man, this is really gonna be tiresome._ He went to the meditation park in the hope of relaxing for a bit. That's when he saw him.

Him, who has honey blonde eyes matching his blonde hair with a bored look on his face. Somehow, Yamaguchi felt warmth spreading through his chest. This guy........ This guy reminded him of........ french fries.

_And boy, did he love french fries._

 

Yamaguchi quickly took his sketch pad out and started to draw the said man. He stared at the blonde, trying to memorize the scene before him. The freckled-face man was so busy sticking his nose in his sketch book that he didn't realize that the man had left already.

 

And the worst thing of all?

 

_Yamaguchi didn't get his name._

 

**~•~•~**

For who knows how many times, Tsukishima Kei face-palmed. Ever since his roommates, Kuroo and Bokuto had learned about his final photo project they have been pestering him to be his model.

"Oh come on, Kei. I'm the perfect model, aren't I?" Kuroo attempted to flex his biceps, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively with his shit-eating grin still plastered in his face.

"No." Tsukishima said sternly.

"Hey, hey, hey, what about me? I'm perfect, aren't I? Aren't I Akaashi?" Bokuto said, visibly vibrating on the couch.

"Yes, you are perfect Bokuto-san but please refrain from embarrassing yourself." Bokuto's boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji said, blushing as Bokuto wrapped his pinky against his. "Alright! Akaashi said so!" The owl-man beamed.

Tsukishima looked at Akaashi with admiration. Because, _how the hell can he control Bokuto?_

"Thank you, Akaashi-san," the said man just nodded to him. "Anyway, I'm gonna go walk around for a while. See you guys later." he said, heading towards the door with his camera in his hands. The three just waved him goodbye.

 

Tsukishima Kei was known for his calculated and meaningful photos. He always believed that there's more to it than just a picture. But somehow, for his final photo project for the art gallery, his mind went _blank_. Like, _completely_ blank. There's literally _nothing_ on it. Not even the slightest idea.

He decided to go and breathe at the meditation park hoping clear and straighten up his mind. He sat down, leaning to a tree staring at completely nothing, mind wandering. He breathed slowly, trying to inhale the calmness surrounding him.

 

_Somewhere, something worth it._

_Somewhere, something as calming as the sunset._

_Somewhere, something I want to engrave in people's memories._

 

He blinked slowly, and started to walk out from the park when something caught his eyes (and heart). A mop of messy dark brown hair, freckles splashed on his face, mesmerising green eyes and sinful small plump lips.

 

_Tsukishima was so sure he was straight. Not anymore._

 

He instinctively took his camera and took a picture of the said boy.

 

 _Beautiful_. 

 

The sunlight surrounding the unknowing boy made him look glowing in contrast to the shadowy background from the shade of the trees. The boy looked aroumd like he was trying to find something. Tsukishima felt all his blood rush into his face and walked out from the park, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

 

_Somewhere, something that I want._

 

**~•~•~**

Yamaguchi was a messy painter. No matter how hard he tries, he always end up with his face, arms and even face, blotched with paint. But somehow when he painted the blonde guy, not even a drop of paint made it's way to his body.

His mind was clear, the scenery still fresh in his mind although three days already passed. Yamaguchi was still thinking about what title should he give the painting. I mean, it would be weird to name it 'Fries for lyf', right?

Yamaguchi sighed and checked his watch. 10:13 pm. He decided to grab a bite or two at the campus convenience store. He put on his oversized sweater on, too hungry to cate about his bunny pyjamas he's wearing. Which he immediately regretted.

 **Senpai™** , also known as Oikawa Tooru, was standing outside the store. "Tada-chan!" he greeted him, stopping Yamaguchi from turning around and saving his face.

"Ummm yeah, how are you, Oikawa-senpai?" Oikawa smiled at him. "As good as ever, Tada-chan! How about you though? Bunny pj's?" 

Yamaguchi flushed red. "I ummm...... I...... yeah, I gotta go now, senpai!" he managed to form his words. But Yamaguchi realized that his feelings for Oikawa wasn't romantic. It was pure admiration for his bravery, hard work, and optimistic character. Oikawa ruffled his hair.

"Okay, kiddo! See you around campus!"

Yamaguchi bowed. "I'll get going now, senpai." he smiled and started to walk back to the dorms. That's when he realized..... he forgot to buy his fries.

**~•~•~**

Tsukishima was a nornal gay college student but clearly, his friends aren't. They are currently outside the Business Management Building, waiting (actual word: _stalking_ ) the ever famous, Oikawa Tooru. Alright, it was partly his fault for not shutting his mouth up. He sighed heavily as he remembered the events that happened last night at a particular university concenience store.

 

 

 

_He was at the counter paying for his strawberry juice when he saw a familiar mop of dark brown hair outside the store._

_"Sir?"_

_He realized it was the beautiful boy he snapped a photo of 3 days prior but was that **Oikawa Tooru**? As in **the Oikawa Tooru**?_

_"Sir? Are you paying or not?"_

_Oikawa Tooru, of course was well-known all over the university with his 'fans' tripling when he came out as bisexual. He had good grades, he played sports, a model and also, (Tsukishima cringed) a playboy._

_"Sir? Hello?"_

_Tsukishima can't hear what the two are talking about but he felt a sense of possessiveness towards the freckled boy. He wants that boy all to himself. That boy was his and his alone. He was about to go outside and break Oikawa's arm when the playboy ruffled the boy's hair when he was snapped back to reality  by the cashier._

_"Sir please, stop being so painfully obvious. Just go and ask him out. Now, are you paying for this drink or nah?"_

_Tsukishima gaped at him like an idiot. "Uh. Yeah. Sure. Here. Thanks." He paid for his drink but when he looked outside the store the boy was gone._

 

"You know what, I'm not doing this anymore. I still need to make my photo essay. I'm out." he declared, heading back to the dorms. He heard Kenma, Kuroo's boyfriend mumble a "Kuro, I want an apple pie" and Kuroo replying with his usual "Whatever you want, kitten."

_Fucking lovebirds._

 

 

"You should just ask him out!"

"Wow, great idea, I never thought about that one before, thanks Kuroo, cause every time I try to approach him, he **_does not_** disappear!" he said words drenched with sarcasm.

"Bro," Bokuto slung his arm around Kuroo's shoulder. "Are we even sure he's real? Maybe he's a ghost or an apparition or something?"

Tsukishima gritted his teeth. _God, why am I even friends with these guys?_

"Amazing theory Bokuto because ghosts appear on photos and Oikawa can ruffle a ghost's hair."

A blanket of eerie silence washed over them as Kenma's gameboy beeped 'GAME OVER'. Apparently, the pudding head wasn't able to concentrate on his game with the constant bickering around him.Kenma slowly stood up and declared a war.

"I _swear_ Tsukishima, if you don't find and confess to that freckles guy, I will _burn_ the whole university and find his corpse myself" he huffed as Kuroo gave Kenma heart-eyes from the sidelines and mumbles 'cutie'.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

Tsukishima inhaled. "I'll find him and confesz to him at the art gallery opening day."

 

**~•~•~**

 

Exactly 25 days since Yamaguchi's been ' _obsessed_ ' (Hinata's word, not his) with the blonde guy when he received a grim news from his professor.

 

_"After the art gallery exhibit, you're free to do as you wish. That's all, goodbye." his professor announced. His classmates were now piling up at the exit when his professor called him out._

_"Yamaguchi, since you, if I must say, the best and most expressive student in my class, Your work will be posted next to the photography majors' best work too. I assume you already finished your piece?"_

_Yamaguchi gulped, "Yes, sensei. I just have difficulty on what the title should be." His professor nodded, "Ah, well you should know that the title should summarize the feeling or story of the painting."_

_"Yes sensei"_

_"Okay, you can go now."_

 

 

Yamaguchi stared at his painting, specifically his eyes.  _This guy, who disappeared as fast as I saw him. This guy, who's been haunting my mind since I met him._ He looked up to the night sky.

_the space,_

_the stars,_

_the moon_

**_OH._ **

 

**_The moon._ **

 

It fit the guy perfectly.

 

_As mysterious as the moon,_

_As alluring as he is,_

_A selenophile_

 

Now, Yamaguchi just hopes his work won't look weird or stalker-y next to the photography major's.

 

**~•~•~**

 

"Tadashiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Come on! You won't believe this!" Hinata literally shrieked as soon as he saw him. It was the opening day of the art gallery and Yamaguchi was refusing to enter the hall in the hopes of saving his reputation from being called an obsessed stalker.

"Tadashi." Yamaguchi flinched. It was rare to hear Hinata's serious tone when he's with him.

"I'll buy you as many fries as you want," his freckled ears perked. "just get inside the art gallery. Now."

 

Nothing can beat french fries.

 

 

 

There was a commotion where his work was displayed and Yamaguchi wondered if he submitted the wrong piece when he saw a familiar tall, well-built, blonde man.

He squirmed through the crowd, wanting to say sorry to the man for using him as his subject unknowingly. He finally broke through the crowd and realized that the blonde man was right infront of the artworks and that he was the center of the commotion.

"Hey," Yamaguchi started, he looked up to the artworks. "Oh. **_Wow_**."

The blonde guy smirked, "Yeah.  ** _Wow_**."

A photograph of him was displayed right next to his artwork of the man who captured a photo of him. Below, there was a description:

**_The Stars_ **

_Somewhere, something that I want_

_My universe,_

_trapped in a body_

 

 

Tsukishima couldn't believe his eyes, he was standing there for 30 minutes straight still trying to sink in the events that unfolded.

There was a painting of him painted by the person he photographed ( _and_ likes) for the gallery. Below, it said:

_**The Moon** _

_As mysterious as the moon_

_As alluring as he is_

_I'm a selenophile_

 

"So, hey," Tsukishima started, desperate to break the ice. "I'm Tsukishima Kei, nice painting you got there" he reached his hand forward.

The freckeld man took his hand. "Nice photograph. My name's Yamaguchi Tadashi."

 

Tadashi.

Tadashi.

 _Tadashi_.

 ** _Tadashi_**.

 

"Mind taking a walk to a particular meditation park with me?" Tsukishima asked, not letting Tadashi's hand go.

He smiled. _An angel_.

 

"Sure, _Tsukki_."

 

 

_**~Fin~** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love tsukkiyama so much kill me now. I'm sorry for some typos I'm tired but tsukkiyama is lyf so yeah.


End file.
